


Blank Texts

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri, Established Relationship, Instagram, M/M, Oversharing, Secrets, Text argument, Texting, Viktor's big mouth, apologetic Viktor, indecent photo, reference to sex, smutty talk, writing prompts welcomed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor has upset Yuuri and they are only communicating by text.Very silly short story that came about because I was wondering how they would solve an argument if they weren't physically speaking to each other.Send me a comment on what you think it was all about and I will write a short update and credit you!





	1. Making Amends

_> Yuuuuri... xxx_

> *blank text*

_> Honey.... I said I was sorry... xxx_

> No Viktor, leave me alone

_> But I love you xxx_

> I know and I love you too, but I'm mad at you, go away

_> Yuuuuri... Do you want hot chocolate? I'll make it the special way... xxx_

> No, thank you

_> Love, what can I do to make you forgive me? xxx_

> Viktor, leave me alone, you are just making it worse

_> I'm going to take Makka out, you coming? xxx_

> No

_> Baby, you can't stay in our room forever, come out xxx_

> *blank text*

_> Sweetheart, you are just being silly now, I want to kiss you, unlock the door xxx_

> I hardly think you are in a position to call me silly and I don't want to kiss you

_> My angel, you have broken my heart, how can you say you don't want to kiss me? xxx_

> I'M CROSS WITH YOU VIKTOR, JUST TAKE MAKKA OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, GOT IT?

_> *blank text*_

> Viktor, I'm sorry I shouted, but I'm upset, you hurt me, ok? X

_> I'm so sorry, baby xxx_

> I know you are, but please just leave me alone for a while, ok? X

_> ok, I love you xxx_

> I love you more x

-

_> Makka says the park is no fun without you xxx_

> Tell Makka I'm sorry, but if someone hadn't made me so cross we would all be enjoying the park

_> I'm going to the store when we are done here, do you want anything? Xxx_

> No, I'm good thanks

_> Not even your favourite strawberry lube? Xxx_

> Viktor, what don't you understand, I'm cross with you, you embarrassed me, why would I want to suck you off even if you are covered in strawberry lube?

_> YUURI! That's the rudest thing you've ever texted me, I'm blushing! Xxx_

> No it's not, we've fucked by text before, when you went home to see your parents last time and I couldn't go, remember, you nearly got caught on the plane... X

_> I still have that conversation on my phone xxx_

> Why?

_> I read it sometimes when you aren't home... Xxx_

> Love, are you really telling me you jack off to our text fuck?

_> sometimes... Xxx_

> what am I going to do with you?

_> ooo... I know the answer to this one... blindfold me, tie me to the bed and fuck me till you tell me I can cum xxx_

> Viktor... stop, I'm cross with you

_> Or, have yourself all stretched and ready for me when I get home... Xxx_

> Vitya...

_> I can imagine you now, your fingers buried inside your ass, riding them, making that pretty sound you always make... Xxx_

> I'm blushing...

_> and I'm hard... Xxx_

> ohhh...

_> Yuuuuuri... Coming home now... Be ready for me... Xxx_

> Vitya...

_> yes love...xxx_

> don't forget the lube x


	2. Indecent Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to Chapter 1 - Making Amends
> 
> Victor "accidentally" posted something with a caption which refers to their very healthy sex life :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update based on the idea by psipisi as to why they argued.
> 
> Thank you psipisi, hope you enjoy it!

Viktor knew he'd done the wrong thing as soon as he'd hit the share button. But, he thought to himself, in his defence it was a very arty picture, and you couldn't really see what they were doing in the photograph, could you? Ok, maybe the words he'd used were rather suggestive about what was happening, but, he was Viktor Nikiforov, he could get away with such things, couldn't he?

He debated deleting his Instagram post, but in the few seconds it took for his brain to catch up with the implications of his actions, the picture had already been viewed and liked several thousand times and the comments were flying in.

The one that worried him most was Phichit's, he'd actually tagged Yuuri in it, maybe Yuuri wasn't on Instagram right now...?

The scream that echoed around the apartment negated that thought and made it null and void instantly, it was time to try and charm his way out of this tricky situation.

He composed himself as he heard the stomp of angry feet heading his way, a nervous smile plastered itself on his face as his husband appeared in the doorway, face flushing red and very, very angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU POSTED NOW, NIKIFOROV? HMM? WHY ARE PEOPLE COMPLIMENTING ME ON MY DICK?"

Viktor swallowed hard and tried to look innocent with just a hint of puzzled, "Love? What are you talking about?"

In his internal panic, he thought, very misguidedly, that a little cheeky comment might also help, "Although I have to agree with whoever has complemented you on your dick, it is very nice..." he smiled his most charming heart shaped smile and fluttered his eyelashes a little.

Yuuri glared at him as though another head had suddenly sprouted out of his shoulders.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

The Japanese mans hand thrust his phone very close to Viktor's face,

"IS THIS, OR IS THIS NOT A PHOTOGRAPH YOU TOOK OF ME RIDING YOU?"

Viktor looked at the black and white grainy picture pressed up against his nose, "Erm, daaaaaa..." he whispered.

Yuuri pulled the phone back towards himself and read from the screen,

"My favourite view in the morning... #husbandontop #yuurisridinglesson #morninggloryinfullview"

Stupidly the Russian nodded, he'd been very proud of those hashtags.

"VIKTOR, YOU CAN SEE MY DICK IN THAT PICTURE, IT IS BLATANTLY OBVIOUS THAT WE ARE FUCKING..." he shook his head, "HOW AM I EVER GOING TO FACE ANYONE EVER AGAIN, EVEN MY OWN MUM HAS SEEN AND COMMENTED ON YOUR POST..."

Still with no regard for his own safety, Viktor pulled out his phone and scrolled through the comments till he found Hiroko's message and giggled to himself, about to read it aloud before his words dried up in his throat at the look on his husbands face.

Yuuri's pink flushed cheeks were wet with angry and embarrassed tears, his eyes already becoming red rimmed as he fought back the sobs that were making his chest heave and his breath escape in little gasps of pain.

"Love, Yuuri, I'm sorry..."

Viktor flinched at the hurt look his husband threw him before he turned on his heel and marched away into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

He looked at Makka who had hidden himself under the dining table as soon as the shouting had started, "I-I think your Papa has fucked up p-properly this time, baby," he whimpered to the canine who stayed where he was, not willing to risk Yuuri's wrath by being seen as a traitor for associating with the enemy.

With a knotted stomach and a heavy heart Viktor made his way to their bedroom, stopping suddenly at the sound of Yuuri's heartbroken crying resounding through the thick wooden door.

He knocked to get the sobbing mans attention, "Yuuri? Love? Please, I'm sorry, I-I thought it was a beautiful photograph of you, I-I wanted to share it because I'm s-so proud you are m-my husband..."

"EVERYONE HAS SEEN MY DICK, DO YOU NOT GET IT?"

Viktor slid down the door and sat with a thump on the cool wooden flooring.

"Baby..."

"FUCK OFF, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU..."

The silver haired man reached for his phone and opened text messaging, maybe Yuuri would talk to him this way...


	3. Viktor's Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to Chapter 1 - Making Amends
> 
> Cute! How about Yuuri learned that Victor has been oversharing with Chris while they were at brunch that morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update based on the idea by LittleDancer8 as to why they argued.
> 
> Thank you LittleDancer8, hope you enjoy it!

Yuuri looked up as he heard Chris and Viktor fall through the front door, both crying with laughter.

He snorted softly and went back to the book he was reading, he couldn't be doing with his husband and his best friend plus their stupid comments right now, this was a good bit of the story and he wanted to enjoy it in peace.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see them staring at him from the hallway through the open door into the lounge, they were very red faced. Great, their brunch must have included alcohol...

As a hint to maybe go and continue their conversation in another part of the apartment he pulled the blanket tighter around himself as his nose scrunched in exaggerated concentration.

"Ooo... I see what you mean...cute..." 

Chris's observation floated past his ears, part of his brain wondered what he was talking about, but with a little huff he dismissed the encouragable Swiss man and tried to get back into his book.

The two men hovered in the doorway watching him and giggling to themselves, Viktor hushing his best friend when he considered that maybe they were getting a little too noisy; eventually dragging him away to the kitchen after a very pointed look from his disgruntled husband. 

With a deep sigh the black haired man reread the last few sentences and tried to get back into the story, already knowing it was a pointless gesture, his peace had been well and truly ruined.

Viktor's mischievous laugh alerted the anxious part of Yuuri's brain, he put a finger under the word he was currently on and listened, the Russian only laughed like that when he was having a very rude conversation. Ssshhhing noises and whispering floated from the kitchen, Chris's own equally dirty laugh abruptly cut off with an 'Ow!" and a sharp slapping noise.

"It's comments like that that get us thrown out of restaurants, you dickhead..."

More laughter.

Oh god, what had the pair of them been up to this time?

Resting his head back on the couch he debated joining them, wondering if it was really such a good idea. When they were in these sorts of moods he usually ended up a blushing mess as they teased him and made inappropriate remarks; as long as Viktor had not been spilling details of their sex life again, all would be well.

He shuddered as he remembered the last time those two had got together, the whole party hearing, very loudly, about how Viktor had just bought a new selection of sex toys and which ones the Russian had already tried out on his very willing husband. They hadn't spoken for three days after that, the older man promising faithfully never, ever to do such a thing ever again.

Already knowing he was going to regret it, he pushed himself up off the sofa and padded down the hallway to the kitchen, just in time to hear Chris say,

"So, my naughty Vitya, what were you trying to tell me about what Yuuri does in bed before we were asked to leave? I have to agree though, the nose scrunching thing is very cute, does he do that every time he cums...?"

The bottom fell out of Yuuri's world, he had been betrayed, not only had Viktor broken his promise, he has obviously done it very loudly in a public place... Embarrassed beyond belief he leant silently on the kitchen doorframe and looked evilly at the chuckling men. Viktor had his back to him and so was totally unaware that he was being listened in on.

"Chris, you have to promise never to tell Yuuri we had this conversation, he'll kill me! But oh god, I love him soooo much, he's so adorable, and cuddly and has the most fuckable ass..."

The Swiss man chuckled, "I know, and his cock is the best ride you've ever had, you tell me every time, frankly I'm jealous about hearing how well he fucks you..." 

Green eyes met furious brown as his laughter trailed off and dried up. Viktor's best friend swallowed nervously, the smaller man looked angrier than he had ever seen him before.

"A-Anyway, I'd b-better be g-going..." he garbled, gripping the Russians shoulder as he stood and walked passed him, "good luck..." the scared man whispered as he fled the apartment, nodding at Yuuri as he passed him, not waiting around to hear what the Japanese man had to say.

"Chris....? Wha...? Oh..."

Viktor found himself facing a red faced and silent husband who was leaning nonchalantly on the doorpost, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"You were saying?" 

The words themselves were pleasant enough, but the distain in his tone of voice was unmistakable. 

There was so doubt that the Russian was in deep, deep shit.

The silver haired man suddenly felt incredibly sick, the food and alcohol in his stomach threatening to make a sudden reappearance, he'd been caught out...

"Erm...I'm very, very sorry? Love...it's just Chris, he's not..."

"I hope you will be comfortable on the couch for the foreseeable future, Viktor," Yuuri interrupted sharply, his voice dangerously low, "I don't wish to share my bed with a husband who can't keep his fucking promises..."

-

Two long days passed.

Every attempt of Viktor's to apologise was either ignored or shunned. 

Gifts left unopened or handed back, a blank look on the younger mans face whenever they had to communicate with each other.

The Japanese mans mobile was switched off and he locked himself in the bedroom whenever they were at home, Makka relegated to the floor next to the couch, refusing to abandon her heartbroken master.

Viktor's one small glimmer of hope was that his husband hadn't yet asked for an divorce, maybe, with time, they could get over this. He really would try his hardest not to over share with Chris anymore, or at least not go into quite so much detail.

On the third day he overheard Yuuri's voice as he chatted on the phone, it sounded like he was talking to his Mama, that was a good sign, Hiroko loved her Vikchan, she would talk sense in to her stubborn son.

As soon as he heard him hang up he texted him, smiling as his notification sound chimed out of his husbands phone, now all he had to do was wait for his Yuuri to answer him...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think they were arguing about? 
> 
> Send me your suggestions, I feel this story needs extra chapters!! I'll write each one as a separate short update! 
> 
> Look forward to hearing your ideas!!
> 
> Vitya


End file.
